devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zultraalzul/Sonotia Aliver
I don't want to keep scrolling all the way down for this crap. Plus I want to change some stuff on him and flesh him out a bit more. Sonotia Aliver "The name is Sonotia Aliver. A Menreiki youkai. Scientist. Accountant. World Tour Guide. WWE Super Star. Five Star Chef. As well as your bank accountant." Desc Sonotia is a young male Menreiki youkai with brown hair, wearing a hat with goggoles, a pair of trousers, and a plain shirt with different colored and shaped buttons and a pink bow at the top. He weilds his naginata, which he calls Saliz, an extension of him that reflects his soul, refined, balanced, and keeps itself in check. Backstory A supposed former human whos name is lost in history, his only known memory of how he had become a Menreiki in the first place is lost onto him, sometimes questioning if he just originated out of the masks that he uses. Having went through a process in which causes him to lose expressions on his face, as well as losing the definitons of emotions to him. He is constatly haunted by insatiable knowledge of the human expressions and constantly unsure of himself about his own emotions. In his early years he spent countless years and decades in learning about multiple subjects in which humans delve themselves into, in a attempt in allowing himself to know what emotions he feels, but much to his chargin, he had not found a conclusion. Eventually for even more decades until the present, he spends his time slowly learning the expressions people make in situations through talking, fighting, random events, and usual events that happen on a day to day basis with people's lives. But in the end he was always left with the dissatisfaction as he attempts to mimic their faces. Personality Continously unsure about his emotions, and the lack of knowledge of emotions, as well as a near century of attempts and failures causes Sontoia to be slightly agressive to people when learning about emotions or expressions on people's faces. Otherwise, he is relaxed and monotone, but gets really hyper and irrational when the subject of expressions, or emotions comes up to his head. House of Haze and Sonotia "Looks interesting I suppose, I'll ally myself with you guys as long as it lines up with my morale values and goals. But if you force me into actions or events I disapprove and I'll make sure to cut every single last one of you to bits until I can pass your dismembered bodies as chicken nuggets." -Only recording Sonotia sent to Xenon via postalman Stats/Upgrades HP: 550 DPS: 200 Speed: 30 Cost: 750000 Requirements: Defeat Sonotia, reach level 80, buy Sonotia. Upgrades *Increase maximum health *Decrease cooldown for all attacks *Increase lifesteal to attacks At 50/50/50 he has two extra naginatas at his sides, dealing even more damage. Theme: POLYHEDRA - Sound Holic Moves Normal All attacks have lifesteal, also masks float around him, with the mask that is used near/on the user's face. Q: Switches masks (Base>Ko-omote>Fox>Raiden>Hannya>Uba) Each mask that is used is worn ont he face, and at base it's just floating around. LMB: Slashes his naginata for high damage E: Flies his naginata to the nearest enemy, then following up with a quick energy blast, both dealing medium damage. R (Attack changes depending on mask): Spins around with his naginata, dealing medium damage, follows up with a striaght line of spirtual naginatas behind him dealing medium damage to enemies hit by it. F: Buffs his LMB to cause AoE ranged attacks, buffs speed, and grants a small mitigation from attacks (20%) for 30 seconds. Mask attacks for R *Hannya: Erupts fire pillars at random places, dealing massive damage to enemies hit by it. *Fox: Charges towards the nearest enemy, doing fast consecutive slahes of low and medium damage. *Raiden: Dashes forwards, leaving a lightning trail behind while shooting out lightning, each doing low damage *Uba: Erupts a large AoE pillar under an enemy, and drags them upward for massive damage *Ko-omote: Fires small homing bullets, dealing low damage but heals him and allies nearby per hit. Enemy "So I found a mask, and it's making me feel all sorts of emotions, thing is that it's completely balanced out, allowing me to switch to whichever I please. This...would allow me to achieve my dream but...it doesn't feel right, maybe because if I were to keep this, I'll still be dependent on using my masks? Although I'm curious, if I were to use this in battle how strong would I become?" *Masks are replaced with a single random color plastered mask *Slashes his naginata *Spins with his naginata, gaining a quick FF, while leaving spiritual nagiantas behind him, as all as around him *Idles, punches the ground, and erupts fire pillars at random places near him, eventually all of them spirals back to him. *Idles, erputs three giant pillars around him. *Spawns six giant balls that circle around him quickly *Jumps upwards and crashes down quickly with a small AoE, then quickly dashes forwards while leaving a lightning trial while bursting AoE thunderbolts *Creates a afterimage, then begins to dash in a triangle formation around the afterimage, then creates a large AoE triangular pillar within the triangle, teleports back to the after image. Trivia *Not only does he wield Saliz, but he also has a pistol that has one bullet per clip, to which he uses to shoot himself whenever he needs to make it flashy. It's okay though, he's a youkai so it'll take over 20 bullets to fatal areas to actually kill him. Category:Blog posts